A Really Strange Dream, or Is It
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU oneshot. Buffy finds herself with Kaiba, and then Yami comes into the picture.


**Hey there! Here's a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up. It's kind of a sequel to **Kaiba and the Hunt**, as that one is kind of neat, and very well-written, I might add. **

mmooch:_**(**__**Warren is such a dork! Hope you plan to do another fic where Kaiba and Buffy actually get together.)**_** Thanks! Glad you like it, and I think I might. **

The Doh-man:_**(**__**That was a very interesting twist with Warren as a hero type. I wonder if Jonathan would have made much of a vampire hunter as well. I can imagine the evil Trio falling all over each other trying to kill Vamps and resce Buffy.) **_**Thanks! :) I can also see something like that happening as well. Plus, like I've said before, Warren did make a good supervillain on the show, and I've always wondered how he got so messed up in the first place, too.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

><p><em>They used to call me "Lightening"<br>I was always quick to strike  
>Had everything I own<br>In the saddles on my bike_

_I had a reputation  
>For never stayin' very long,<br>just like a wild and restless drifter,  
>like a cowboy in a song<em>

_I met a dark haired beauty_  
><em>where they laid the whiskey down<em>  
><em>in Southern Arizona<em>  
><em>in a little border town<em>

_She had to dance for money  
>in that dusty old saloon<br>I dropped a dollar in the jukebox  
>Played that girl a tune, yea<em>

_Never see it comin'_  
><em>It just hits you by surprise<em>  
><em>It's that cold place in your soul<em>  
><em>and that fire in her eyes<em>

_That makes you come together  
>Like wild horses when they run<br>Now the cards are on my table  
>And the bullets in the gun<em>

_Yeah_

_She was sittin' on my lap  
>We still had shots to kill<br>When a man pulled up who owned the bar  
>In a Cadillac Deville<em>

_Grabbed her by her raven hair  
>And threw her in the floor<br>Said "No free rides for the cowboys  
>That ain't what I pay you for, no"<em>

_She jumped up and grabbed my pistol,_  
><em>Stuck it in the fat man's back<em>  
><em>Said "Open up the safe<em>  
><em>and put your money in the sack"<em>

_Tied his hands behind him  
>and put a blindfold on his eyes<br>"If you're dumb enough to chase us, man,  
>You're dumb enough to die"<em>

_Never see it comin'_  
><em>It just hits you by surprise<em>  
><em>It's that cold place in your soul<em>  
><em>and that fire in her eyes<em>

_That makes you come together  
>Like wild horses when they run<br>Now the cards are on my table  
>And the bullets in the gun<em>  
>~Toby Keith, <strong>Bullets in the Gun<strong>

Green eyes soon opened and revealed themselves as Buffy woke from her sleep and looked around the room. There were so many lit candles around the room. They threw – or seemed to throw – shadows everywhere on the walls. It was almost like a story about the pioneers, which she remembered she had read once as a kid. However, the story had elements that, she only admitted to herself for weeks afterward, gave her nightmares.

Wolves growling and baring their white teeth, while their howls filled the night air with passion and want. The panthers screaming into the night. And – now came the scary part – her as a little girl running through the forest while wearing a white nightgown, while wolves ran after her, their paws thudding over the ground.

The bed she was on was quite exquisite, although the headboard looked a little bit too intricately carved – and sinful (at least, in her point of view). It had red satin sheets and black pillows. She tried to raise herself from the bed only to hear an all-too-familiar clinking sound.

That sound – it was the sound of chains. Fear coursed through Buffy as she realized what had happened. She had been chained to the bed by her wrists – and whoever her abducter was...

Suddenly Buffy felt another knife-like stab of fear when she looked down and realized that she was unclothed, and that only the red satin sheets covered her body. She closed her eyes, and an image of her abducter soon came into her mind.

A handsome face that, it was said, could lure even a female serial killer to her doom...

Brown hair like dark chocolate...

Blue eyes that were like ice.

His aura, it was said, could send shivers down even a vampire's spine. Maybe that was true – or maybe not; she just wasn't sure if it was.

She shivered all over – this time in pleasure instead of fear – as she then heard the very familiar voice that she wanted to hear.

"I see you are awake," said Kaiba, his cobalt eyes gleaming as he casually stepped out of the shadows and over to the bed where she lay. "I've got to say, Buffy, when the thought of using the chains to tie you to the bed first came to me, I was very impressed."

Buffy bit her lower lip, feeling fear course through her. She had no idea that Kaiba... **wanted** her... and so badly, too. It was then that her fear transfigured itself into anger, and she glared at Kaiba as she tried to get free from her bonds, but still it was to no avail.

Then, Kaiba reached over and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"Now, now, Buffy," he purred as he leaned over her. The scents of Old Spice aftershave and the all-too-familiar metallic, coppery scent of blood invaded her nose, and all Buffy could see were those dark blue eyes, full of lust and desire. She was unable to think, move or even form a coherent sentence. She then hissed in pain upon feeling Kaiba's teeth clench themselves around the outside swirl of her right ear.

"You know," Kaiba growled after he pulled his teeth away, "if I had known how much fun it was to capture a Slayer and have her in my dark embrace, I would've gone after you a long time ago, Buffy."

He then grinned, while baring his sharp, white fangs. Buffy's eyes widened in shock. She didn't want those teeth in her throat, and she most definitely didn't want to be fed to the wolves, either.

Speaking of which, there was a loud, although familiar howling sound outside the room. Buffy instantly shivered, her childhood fears returning to her – and right now, long after she thought she'd suppressed them long ago.

However, Kaiba's sapphire eyes darkened as he listened, and then said, "Listen to them, Buffy, my dear. The children of the night. What sweet and tempting music they make."

Buffy couldn't think of a reply, so she simply tried in vain to free herself again. However, Kaiba then pinned her down by her shoulders – again. He smirked when she finally stopped struggling, and simply lay there.

Then he got up and began to strip his clothes off. All Buffy could do was lay there, the sheets caressing her naked skin, and watch, an intense mix of fear and anticipation growing in her as she wondered what was going to happen to her right now. Whatever it was, it sounded kind of suspenseful.

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she looked at Kaiba, and anything she wanted to say – sarcastic or not – quickly and instantly disappeared. She licked her suddenly dry lips, dreamily thinking that the statues in her mother's gallery were quite definitely put to shame compared to him (at least as far as she knew). Her gaze traveled up and down the strong corded muscles of his arms, pecs and abs which appeared to be carved out of marble. There was not a single gram of excess fat in that body, and while lean, it was actually quite obvious he worked out.

But she wasn't sure if that was true or not.

Suddenly, as though she was painfully aware of what she had been doing, Buffy blushed, and then turned her eyes away, suddenly interested in the silk sheets, and then yelled mentally at herself, _What am I doing?! This is definitely not me. Not at all! Either I'm under some kind of spell, or maybe I'm in some kind of trance. I don't know. _

"How poetic."

Buffy mentally jumped (since physically she couldn't do so while being chained to the bed), pulled herself out of her musings and looked to see Kaiba's face inches from her own.

If Buffy didn't know better, she could've thought that Kaiba was trying to read her thoughts.

It was then that Buffy was reminded of the time when she was in her senior year of high school, and she had unknowingly gotten mind-reading powers from a telepathic demon when some of its blood had gotten on the back of her right hand. When she found out, though, she was surprised and informed Giles about her new ability, where Giles realized the demons were telepathic. Buffy seemed overjoyed about it, and Giles had suggested that the mind-reading power could be very useful in combat.

However, Buffy decided to try it out in class instead. During American Literature, while they were studying Othello, she answered the teacher Ms Murray's questions without difficulty, and impressing the rest of the students, Ms. Murray and even herself. Buffy then heard the thoughts of Freddy Iverson, who wrote editorials for the school newspaper, and had a seriously negative opinion about everything and everybody at Sunnydale High. Later that evening, Buffy visited Angel at the mansion and attempted to use her mind-reading abilities on him. But Buffy realized that she couldn't, as Angel's thoughts no more reflected into her mind than his image did in a mirror.

Kaiba's voice then pulled Buffy back to the present (for the second time that night) as he said, "It seems to me, Buffy, that you remember temporarily having the power of telepathy. But there's one thing you were probably surprised by, too."

"What's that?" asked Buffy as Kaiba began to move his fingers along her pale flesh, and trying to hold back her moans.

"Well," Kaiba replied, "two years later, Willow telepathically communicated with Spike across a battlefield, and that probably implied to you that vampires are immune to telepathic powers except in the case of extremely powerful telepaths (which is what Willow is now)."

"Really? I had no idea," said Buffy. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Kaiba noticed this, nodded, and then went on. "The difference is that the telepathic power you temporarily had made you go insane because you didn't know how to control it. But it didn't seem to have the same effect on Willow. Presumably, Willow knew how to turn it off, or block it out somehow."

Buffy blinked, surprised, as well as a bit intrigued. She felt that somehow Kaiba would've made a darn good psychologist, as he sure put things into words pretty darn well. She knew that for sure.

She was about to tell him so when she looked at Kaiba, but noticed he was looking behind him, and wanted to ask him what was wrong, but decided not to.

"Well, well, well, Kaiba," said a very familiar, baritone voice – one Buffy knew all too well and made her heart beat a little faster than normal. "I'd never thought you'd actually catch the Slayer – Buffy Summers herself – and just for me, too."

Then, **he** stepped out of the shadows. It took all of Buffy's Slayer strength just to keep herself from sucking in her breath – although whether it was from shock or surprise, she wasn't sure which.

He wore a black T-shirt with a blue coat over it. Pinned over the coat was a flowing purple cape. Black jeans seemed to go on and on over his long legs, and on his feet were black boots. His eyes were like hypnotic crimson jewels. His hair featured multiple layers, including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. Some of the blond locks were jutting upwards. The rest of his hair featured five large spikes colored black with magenta rims all along the edges.

However, it was his eyes that shocked her. They seemed to glow in the dark, and as he casually stepped over the floor and to the bed as though he had all the time in the world, Buffy shivered a bit in anticipation as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, well, Buffy," he said, smirking a bit, "I had no idea that Kaiba would find a woman such as yourself – namely a Slayer, too."

Suddenly feeling apprehensive, Buffy then gripped the golden bars of the headboard and waited for something – whatever it was – to happen right now.

However both Kaiba and Yami – for that was the other's name – simply reached over and took hold of her hands with one of their own, and relaxed her grip.

"First," said Kaiba, "a little refreshment to reward our exertions."

"You may as well be very quiet," said Yami. "It is, after all, the first time your veins have appeased my thirst, although it is also the first time for Kaiba, too."

"And," Kaiba added, "to penetrate the body is nothing. We will show you our definition of pleasure."

Finally, they leaned in and opened their mouths so that their fangs showed. Kaiba pierced her throat, while Yami pierced her right shoulder.

Buffy shuddered, but didn't pull away. Unlike the other times she had been bitten – with the Master, Angel and then Dracula – this was quite different. For one thing, instead of pain, all she felt was pleasure. She then closed her eyes.

"Buffy? Buffy?"

She opened her eyes and perceived Kaiba and Yami looking at her worriedly.

"Are you all right?" asked Yami, concernedly stroking one of her cheeks with a pale finger. "You were sleeping as though you were dead or something."

Buffy blushed a little, and then said, "I guess maybe I was."

She then looked up to see that the chains were gone, and that her wrists were at liberty. Still feeling a bit tired, she made a mental note to check if her throat and shoulder itched, sank back against the pillows and then drifted into unconsciousness as Kaiba and Yami watched over her, knowing that she was safe, and that the spells they had put on Kaiba's crypt would keep her safe and protected from the demons and the forces of darkness.

_She'll be safe with us, _they told each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. :) <strong>


End file.
